A known luggage compartment floor covering includes a first board, a second board, a third board, a fourth board, and hinges that connect the second board to the first board, the third board to the second board, and the fourth board to the first board. The fourth board is disposed at an angle relative to the first board. The first board can be held by the fourth board and thus additional parts for holding the first board area not required. Furthermore, the luggage compartment floor covering can be folded so that a crease at the top. According to the configuration, the luggage compartment floor covering in a folded position sits still.
To stably maintain the luggage compartment floor covering in the folded position, dimensions of the second board and the third board in a front-rear direction of a vehicle need to be equal to each other. If the dimensions area not equal, extra structures or parts are required to hold the luggage compartment floor covering in the folded position. Furthermore, a certain size of space is required to stably maintain the luggage compartment floor covering in the folded position.